Hellion Beast
by ChiakiAngel
Summary: Aizen needs a container to summon his Hellion beast, who better then Hitsugaya? A little Hitsugaya torture.


This was inspired as I was playing with a box of matches. Anyways the hadou in this fic are ones I made up.

(//\\)

'He was so prideful, and determined.' Aizen mused. All he wanted to do was watch those determined irises melt into fear, and for him to grovel at his feet. He knew they boy would never do that, so his fun would be prolonged.

Aizen got up and opened a Garganta. He hid hid reiatsu so no one would sense him. 'Not that they could be me anyways'

The Garganta opened up in the 79th district of Kusajishi. All he had to do was get them to riot and by 'reasoning' with them he could them to say they refused to settle down unless the tenth captain came down alone. So he did just that.

(//\\)

Hitsugaya sighed, he had been called down to the Yamamoto-dono's squad base, and was going to recieve orders. When he did arrive, he was called in and he Yamamoto spoke, "You are to go to the 49th district Kusajishi and stop a riot. They will not settle down and only asked for you to come."

Thinking Hitsugaya spoke up, "Why would they want me? Surely this could be some sort of trap?"

Yamamoto sighed, "Most likely, but we will have to risk it, we can't have anymore casualties among our brethren."

Agreeing, Hitsugaya bowed and walked out not noticing how Yamamoto's eys had been glazed and when he had left they had been left clear leaving a confused Yamamoto.

(//\\)

When he finally did get to Kusajishi the place was a mess. He quickly set to settling everyion down by letting out a short blast of his cool reiatsu which made everyone stop in their tracks. It was a very cold breeze that had blown by and they had stopped to see what it was. Seeing it was the captain that their 'master' had asked for everyone fled and left nothing behind.

Thinking it was odd Hitsugaya shrugged and turned to leave when he stopped cold, he felt a familiar reiatsu. He turned sharply, whipping around so fast you could hear the snap of his captain's haori.

"Aizen!"

Aizen stepped from the shadows of a near bye house.

"Well, you 'caught' me Hitsugaya-kun, however I have you."

'What?' he thought. But turned around pulling out his zanpaktou to meet Aizen's.

Jumping back Aizen asked a question, "What happen's when ice gets hot?" Hm, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"What kind of question is that, it melts, I don't want a pop quiz, you came here for a reason, now what is it!"

"Exactly, it melts, as you are about to find out."

Hitsugaya couldn't dodge what came next.

"Hadou 78 Fire Prism."

A cage of reiatsu intwined with flames surrounded him making it hard to breathe. Hitsugaya felt as if his energy was being drained. Falling down to one knee, he muttered, "What the, what is this?"

"It is the 78th Hadou, Fire Prism, it incases the enemy in a cage of reiatsu and flame, sucking out the air, soon you will collapse from a lack of oxygen."

He tried to fight it but without air one cannot think properly and so Hitsugaya collapsed.

(//\\)

Whe he finally woke up he was tied down to a table shirtless. His arms were suspended above his head and his legs shackled to the table.

Aizen walked in with a jar and paintbrush. Looking over at his captured prey he intoned, "Oh, so you're awake? Then we may begin."

He walked over and set down the jar and paintbrush to the side and pulled out a knife from his robes.

"What the hell are you going to do with that!?"

Aizen smirked, "Why don't you wait and see?" With that he drew the knife across Hitsugaya's wrist, ignored his grunt of pain and quickly brought the jar to catch the red liquid. He then took the knife to his hand and knicked himself and let a few drops of his blood spill in with the bit he had just collected from Hitsugaya. The blodd inside the jar started to bubble and to finish it off he added a bit of his reiatsu and watched as the blood turned from a dark red to a deep black.

Grabbing a bandage he wrapped Hitsugaya's wrist and watch as his own healed.

Hitsugaya tried moving but he was fastened to securely to the table. He couldn't even feel his reiatsu. 'These shackles around my wrists must be infused with seki seki stone, otherwise I would be able to atleast feel my spiritual energy.'

Aizen picked up the paintbrush and dipped it in the black blood that was in th jar. He then moved over Hitsugaya.

Sensing what he was going to do he tried to move but he still couldn't.

"Don't even try Hitsugaya-kun. Just enjoy, the pain."

Setting the paintbrush against Hitsugaya's chest, he proceeded to draw a pattern of circles.

With each stroke of the brush, everywhere the liquid touched, it felt as if his skin was burning in hell. He refused to cry out in pain, he would not allow Aizen the pleasure he knew the bastard would take in it.

Aizen finally lifted the brush up having used all of the liquid up. Hitsugaya's chest was now littered in a complicated array of circles.

"I hope you liked that, because if you did you'll enjoy this." Aizen then put his hand on Hitsugaya's chest and started to mutter in a language he didn't understand.

" Tief sinken, Blut, wrought Hölle schnitzen"(1) As he began the chant Hitsugaya finally let out a scream of agaony, the seals started to seep into his skin burning his internal organs and wripping the flesh apart.

"Das himmlische schwarze Tier, das hellion hervorbringen des Underworld, ersuche ich jetzt, werde frei eingestellt und gebe frei!"(2) Finally as he finished the chant, Hitsugaya's chest started to ooze his life's blood and his skin started to split. He was wrought in agony squirming on the table. He could do no better the pain was so intense. Finally there was a sickening crack of bones as Hitsugaya's ribcage was broken apart and his chest was shattered.

Out of the carnage came a black, hellish monster, it's breath stunk of decay and it's eyes spoke of only the promise to kill. It's body was that of a lumpy mass of organs that had been torn out of Hitsugaya's body.

Aizen immediatley caged it with an incredibly powerful binding spell, it wouldn't be able to move unless he wished it.

Turning to look over at Hitsugaya, he was still alive, but barely. His ribs had been ripped apart, his chest bones shattered, and most of his internal organs had been ripped out. Only the ones that were needed for him to survive were left. His heart, brain and lungs. He would soon bleed to death so Aizen watched in some form of sadistic pleasure as he gasped for breath only to cry out in pain in each time. He was a bloody mess, barely recogniazble. Only his head, legs and arms remained in tact. Everything else ripped apart.

Aizen had enjoyed it, and he was sure no one was going to be sa fun to watch scream in agony, to watch break as his little Hitsugaya-kun was.

Hitsugaya took his last breath, and died.

(//\\)

Wow a little intense hey? I bet ya wanna know what those words mean right? Well there German so I'll put the translations down for you.

(1)Tief sinken, Blut, wrought Hölle schnitzen- Sink deep, carve blood, wrought hell

(2)Das himmlische schwarze Tier, das hellion hervorbringen des Underworld, ersuche ich jetzt, werde frei eingestellt und gebe frei- Bring forth the heavenly black beast, the hellion of the underworld, I now call upon, be set free and release!

(3) So in all it's:

Tief sinken, Blut, wrought Hölle schnitzen, das himmlische schwarze Tier, das hellion hervorbringen des Underworld, ersuche ich jetzt, werde frei eingestellt und gebe frei!

Sink deep, carve blood, wrought hell, bring forth the heavenly black beast, the hellion of the underworld, I now call upon, be set free and release!


End file.
